5 day with stranger
by matarinegan
Summary: Hanya 5 hari... Aku harus bisa bertahan...
1. (5DWS) 1

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**5 day with stranger**

c

c

c

"Kau baru pulang!?"

Gadis yang baru saja membuka pintu depan rumahnya itu, langsung menegang ketika diintrogasi secara live oleh ibunya.

Dengusan pasrah dengan mata melirik jauh, menjadi salah satu pemandangan yang menyebalkan bagi Kushina. Ia tak suka jika diabaikan oleh putrinya sendiri.

"Hei, tatap Ibu jika sedang bicara gadis perawan!" Perintah Kushina secara tegas.

Gadis mungil berambut pendek itu, mengerang jengkel dengan perintah penuh penekanan dari ibunya.

"Apa?" Bentaknya pada Kushina.

"Kau habis dari mana!?" Kushina menyerang putrinya dengan kata-kata yang begitu tajam.

"Aku baru pulang dari sekolah!... Ibu tidak lihat, jika aku masih memakai seragam?" Jawabnya tanpa gentar. Meniru dengan sempurna ketegasan ibunya.

Kushina lantas melipat kedua tangannya dibawah dada. Wanita yang mengenakan daster berwarna kuning cerah itu mengacungkan dagunya.

"Oh, baru pulang dari sekolah? Tapi setau Ibu, sekolahmu selesai tepat jam 2 siang! Dan, kenapa kau baru pulang jam 7 sore...? Kau pasti jalan-jalan ke banyak tempat!!! Tidak mengabari orang tua, kau pikir Ibu tidak khawatir padamu!?"

Perkataan lantang dari Kushina sukses membuat putrinya bungkam untuk sesaat. Pasalnya kecepatan bicara Kushina setara dengan seorang rapper. Sepertinya kemampuan rapper adalah bakat terpendam yang Kushina miliki.

"Ibu tidak mengerti! Aku mengikuti ekschool basket tadi siang, jadi aku dan teman-teman latihan sampai lupa waktu, karena kami akan mengikuti perlombaan 2 minggu lagi!!..."

"Kalau latihan setidaknya kau bilang, dan telpon Ibu! Dasar anak nakal!!..."

Sakura, gadis yang mendapat semprotan kemurkaan hanya memanyunkan bibirnya agak jengkel.

Ia, selalu kena marah bila terlambat pulang kerumah. Bisa dibilang, ibunya terlalu overprotektif terhadap dirinya.

Jadi jika ada apa-apa pada Sakura, gadis itu harus segera mengabari ibunya. Mungkin juga karena ditambah faktor stress usai bercerai, ibunya jadi agak sensitif dan selalu ingin mengekang Sakura agar putrinya itu, tak mau ikut hak asuh bersama ayahnya.

"Ponselku mati! Ini lihatlah..." Sakura memperlihatkan ponselnya.

"Aku selalu lupa untuk menghafal nomor ponsel Ibu. Jadi aku tidak bisa menelpon Ibu dengan ponsel temanku" Jawabnya lagi sambil menapok jidat.

"Sakura!!... Berapa kali harus Ibu katakan! Kau itu harus bisa menghafal nomor ponsel Ibu. Jika terjadi suatu hal yang buruk, kau bisa langsung telpon Ibu!!! Nomor ponsel Ibu itu penting, kau paham??"

Sakura hanya menggulirkan matanya cukup bosan. Dan entah kenapa telinganya mulai memanas.

Baru pulang dari latihan basket, tubuh Sakura amat lelah. Dan dia juga merasa sangat lapar, ekspetasi sempurna di pikiran Sakura setelah pulang kerumah adalah makan, mandi, lalu tidur. Tidak usah belajar karena besok hari minggu, jadi dia bisa bangun agak siangan, dan belajarnya besok sore saja.

Tapi nyatanya, bukannya mendapatkan asupan bahan bakar, Kushina malah memberikan ceramah menyebalkan lagi, dan menahannya didepan pintu rumah. Tanpa mempersilahkan anak perawannya ini duduk dulu.

Hah!... Sakura sangat lelah, dan ia jadi ketularan marah berkat ocehan unfaedah dari ibunya.

"Hm... aku paham!!" Balasnya agak berteriak.

"Makanya hafalkan! Agar Ibu bisa tenang!!!"

"Ibu sudah selesai mengoceh belum? Aku lapar!!..." Sakura mengerang dengan wajah agak sedikit nge-gass.

"BELUM!!"

Sakura refleks menutup mata dan wajahnya begitu rapat. Pasalnya muntahan meteor bening meluncur deras dari galaksi mulut ibunya.

Yah, ibunya benar-benar marah!

Kushina terlihat menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan memijit pelipisnya secara perlahan. Sakura menunduk pelan, gadis itu melihat sepasang sepatu lapuknya, lalu menghentak-hentakkannya ke ubin.

"Dengar Sakura, Ibu tidak bermaksud untuk memarahimu terus, hanya saja... Kau harus tau, jika Ibu sangat menyayangimu. Ibu tak mau kau kenapa-napa... Karena hanya kau, satu-satunya harta Ibu yang paling berharga, kau mengerti...?"

Akhirnya Kushina melunak dan mengusap pucuk kepala putri semata wayangnya itu. Ia sudah puas memberi nasihat pada anaknya.

"Aku tau... Maaf juga, karena aku sudah membuat Ibu khawatir terus hari ini..." Sahut Sakura.

"Bagus!" Kushina menepuk kedua tangannya. Sakura ingin melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah namun, Kushina menahannya.

"Tunggu! Sebelum masuk, kau harus terima hukuman dulu. Sebagai hukuman dari kelakuanmu hari ini... Ibu memintamu untuk mencuci semua pakaian kotor yang ada dirumah..." Seringai Kushina mulai mengembang seperti balon yang ditiup.

"Hah???... Itu tudak adil!" Protes gadis itu.

"Hahaha... Tolong ya sayang, besok Ibu harus berangkat ke Sibuya, dan tidak akan sempat mengurus pakaian kotormu... Jadi cucilah sendiri. Dan kau harus belajar hidup mandiri... Ok?" Pinta Kushina

Sakura melongo.

"Ah, tapi besok aku ada latihan~"

"Sebelum latihan'kan bisa... Lagipula besok itu hari minggu... Jadi kau punya banyak waktu, dan ingat kau tidak boleh nakal karena Ibu akan meminta pamanmu untuk mengawasimu!"

"Hah???"

"Hah? Heh? Hah? Heh?... Sudah-sudah jangan banyak protes lagi... Ayo sekarang kita masuk, katanya kau lapar..."

"Tapi-tapi-tapi...!!" Protes Sakura terpaksa di cancel lagi. Karena Kushina sudah menarik lengan cungkring putrinya menuju ke arah dapur.

"Ayo kita makan... Besok pagi pamanmu akan datang jadi kau harus ramah padanya mengerti?"

"Menyebalkan... Aku pikir, aku bisa bebas sendirian dirumah!"

"No! Ibu tak akan mengijinkannya... Bagaimana jika, disaat kau sendirian dirumah. Rumah kita malah dirampok? Hmmm... Setidaknya jika ada pamanmu... Perampok itu bisa menghajarnya lebih dulu sebelum polisi datang kkkkk..." Tawa Kushina pecah saat menistakan mantan adik iparnya itu.

"Ternyata Ibu jahat juga ya..."

"Hei!!... Dia itu hanya adik dari ayahmu... Bukan adik kandung Ibu. Lagipula, sudah menjadi kewajibannya untuk melindungi keponakannya yang cantik ini. Dan yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Ibu lebih mempercayainya dari pada orang lain. Apalagi ayahmu, ish Ibu sama sekali tidak percaya lagi padanya..."

"Meskipun sudah bercerai harusnya Ibu dan Ayah tidak perlu sampai bermusuhan kan?" Balas sakura.

"Ayahmu yang mulai duluan..." Pas usai percakapan yang melelahkan itu. Sakura akhirnya makan dengan kusyuk, meski sesekali Kushina mengoceh prihal pekerjaannya dan bertanya tentang bagaimana keseharian putrinya di sekolah.

Yah, sebagai teman sehidup-semati dari wanita paruh baya itu. Sakura tak tega hati rasanya, bila ia sampai-sampai mengabaikan perkataan ibunya.

**ccc**


	2. (5DWS) 2

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**5 day with stranger**

c

c

c

"Terimakasi ya sudah datang Naruto... Maaf aku malah merepotkanmu, aku tidak bisa titipkan Sakura pada siapapun selain padamu" Kushina menerima sebuah matel tebal dari adik iparnya.

"Tidak masalah Kushina-nee... Kapanpun kau perlu, aku akan datang untuk membantumu... Jangan sungkan ya!" Jawab pemuda tampan yang masih berdiri di depan sofa.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, aku mengandalkanmu. Kau memang sangat baik adik ipar..." Kushina mempersilahkan Naruto untuk duduk sejenak. Keramahan Kushina pada Naruto tak berubah semenjak terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Dan tentu Naruto masih merasa nyaman dengan keramah-tamahan mantan kakak iparnya ini.

Naruto berpikir, kakak laki-lakinya sungguh bodoh sampai mau meninggalkan wanita sebaik Kushina. Keputusan Minato yang memilih berpisah dari Kushina masih membuat Naruto heran, hanya karena kecemburuan yang belum tentu kebenarannya, Minato malah dengan mantap meminta pisah dengan Kushina.

Kakak Naruto, memang termasuk tipikal orang yang mudah termakan hasutan orang lain. Hanya karena rumor yang ia dengar tentang, Kushina yang katanya _'berselingkuh'_ dengan teman sekantornya. Minato jadi gelap mata dan menyulut pertengkaran hebat dengan Kushina.

Akhirnya karena keduanya berpegang teguh pada prinsip dan ego masing-masing, perceraian'pun menjadi jawabannya. Agar mereka bisa hidup dengan tenang dijalannya masing-masing.

Padahal jika dipikir-pikir, pernikahan kakak laki-lakinya itu terhitung sangat awet dan harmonis. Tapi apalah daya karena ada rumor_ 'orang ketiga'_ diantara keduanya. Perpisahan tidak bisa dielakkan. Naruto sendiri tidak mau ambil pusing lagi dengan urusan orang dewasa ini. Yang ia tau, ketika Minato atau Kushina memerlukan bantuanya maka Naruto wajib ada, untuk menolong mereka berdua sebagai adik ipar yang baik.

Remaja itu nampak kedinginan setelah tiba di kediaman Kushina. Ujung hidungnya yang mancung bahkan kelihatan memerah seperti hudung badut. Tak salah bila Naruto sampai menggigil begitu, sebab Kushina meminta Naruto untuk datang ke rumahnya tepat pukul 3 dini hari.

Kushina memang gila karena menyuruh Naruto bertamu ke rumahnya, ditengah-tengah waktu subuh begini. Tapi Naruto tidak bisa menolak permintaan kakak iparnya, yang meminta dirinya untuk menemani Sakura saat ibunya akan pergi ke Shibuya selama kurang lebih 6 hari lamanya.

Saat Naruto duduk di sofa, Kushina menawarinya minuman hangat dan tentu pemuda itu tidak menolak tawaran baik dari Kushina.

Naruto memang memerlukan sesuatu yang hangat untuk menghentikan gemeretuk giginya sehabis ditusuk oleh angin subuh yang nakal.

"Tunggu sebentar ya Naruto... Akan aku buatkan susu coklat panas dulu untukmu"

"Baiklah Nee-san.. Tapi minumannya jangan terlalu manis ya" Ucapnya dibarengi senyuman khas yang sangat manis.

"Iya.. iya..."

Sembil menunggu minuman hasil karya Kushina jadi, Naruto duduk santai diatas sofa. Sesekali ia mengatupkan tangannya didepan bibir, meniup dan menggosok secara perlahan kedua telapak tanganya untuk mendapatkan kehangatan.

"Sial dingin sekali..." Desis Naruto.

"Hai-hai... Ini minumlah dulu, maaf kalau aku membuatkanmu susu coklat milik Sakura... Aku tidak berani membuatkanmu kopi" Kushina menaruh segelas penuh susu coklat dihadapan Naruto.

"Tidak masalah.. Terimakasi ya Nee-san ini saja sudah cukup kok" Dengan cepat Naruto menyesap minuman yang Kushina buat.

"Hehe... Itu susu pertumbuhan, Sakura sangat terobsesi untuk tumbuh lebih tinggi" Sahut Kushina dengan sedikit cengengesan.

"Iya... Aku tau Nee-san, pasti karena turnamen itu. Sakura selalu terlihat bersemangat di sekolah"

"Sakura itu gadis yang tidak bisa diam..." Lanjut Kushina.

"Kau benar Nee-san, Sakura memang orang yang tidak bisa diam... Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong jam berapa kakak ipar akan berangkat?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hmm... Harusnya sih, taksi yang aku pesan sudah tiba sekarang" Kushina melirik jam tangannya. Wanita beranak satu itu sebenarnya sudah siap untuk berangkat ke Shibuya.

Kushina sengaja memilih berangkat ke Shibuya saat masih subuh untuk menghindari macet. Dan memang ia ingin tiba di Shibuya tepat pukul 6 pagi. Salahkan saja acara kantornya yang katanya akan dimulai saat matahari baru menyembul. Jadi jam 6 pagi rasanya waktu yang pas untuk sampai disana.

"Biar aku bantu untuk membawa tasmu kakak ipar" Kushina melarang Naruto untuk membantunya ketika sebuah klakson berbunyi dari arah luar rumah.

"Tidak usah, aku hanya membawa dua ransel... Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu, Naruto aku titip rumah ini dan Sakura padamu ya... Dan aku juga sudah siapkan uang bekal untuk kalian berdua di laci dekat kulkas. Jangan boros ya!!! Sampai jumpaaaa!!!" Kushina benar-benar pergi dengan menenteng dua tas ransel yang mengembang besar karena diisi terlalu penuh.

Naruto tak sampai hati hanya melihat kakak iparnya menggotong tas tersebut. Akhirnya Naruto memaksa untuk membantu, dan Kushina mempersilahkannya.

"Terimakasih Naruto"

"Sama-sama Nee-san"

**Blam!...**

Pintu taksipun tertutup.

"Sampai jumpa... Oh iya Naruto! Aku hampir lupa tolong nanti kau bangunkan Sakura jam 6 pagi ya. Lalu langsung suruh dia untuk mencuci semua pakaian kotornya, karena aku menghukumnya untuk mencuci dan membersihkan seisi rumah" Kushina berpesan melalui kaca dalam mobil sebelum ia berangkat.

"Ok! Akan aku beritahu dia nanti.. Hati-hati dijalan..."

**Brummmmmm!...**

Mobil taksi pun melaju meninggalkan areal komplek perumahan. Naruto memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, ia lupa jika dirinya tidak memakai jaket saat keluar rumah. Dan sekarang tubuhnya kedinginan.

Dengan langkah seribu yang cepat. Naruto lantas memasuki rumah milik kakak iparnya lalu mengunci pintunya dari dalam.

Naruto bernapas lega. Ia segera menghidupkan pemanas ruangan yang ada. Naruto sudah hafal betul setiap sudut rumah milik Kushina, karena dulu saat kakaknya masih menjadi suami sah dari Kushina. Naruto sempat tinggal selama setahun dirumah ini. Karena itulah juga, Naruto cukup akrab dengan Kushina dan Sakura.

"Hm... Foto ini masih di pajang juga?" Karena merasa iseng, Naruto melangkah ke arah lemari tv, di samping tv terdapat hiasan foto-foto pemilik rumah dan salah satu dari foto-foto itu sukses menarik perhatiannya.

Senyum simpul lelaki tampan itu mulai terpatri dengan jelas. "Apa aku terlihat selucu itu?" Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Karena di foto yang ia lihat itu terdapat gambar dirinya dan Sakura saat masih berusia 5 tahun, yang sedang menaiki komidi putar (permainan kuda-kudaan yng berputar) di pasar malam, wajah Sakura terlihat senang sambil menatap kedua orang tuanya yang sedang mengambil gambar dirinya. Lain halnya dengan Naruto yang ikut naik komidi putar sambil menangis bombai, karena ia sangat takut pada sensasi naik-turun dari mainan komidi putar itu.

"Hmm baiklah..." Selesai bernostalgia. Naruto memilih untuk membenahkan seluruh barang bawaannya. Ia diberikan mandat untuk menginap di sini, selama kurang lebih 5 atau 6 hari oleh Kushina selagi wanita itu melakukan perjalanan bisnisnya, bersama teman-teman kantornya.

Kushina sendiri memberikan fasilitas kamar pribadi untuk Naruto, tempatnyan sih berada tepat di sebelah kamar putrinya. Kamar itu memang sempat menjadi kamar milik Naruto saat remaja itu tinggal bersama kakak laki-lakinya di rumah ini.

Sesampainya di kamar, Naruto cukup terkejut. Seluruh barang yang ada di kamarnya ternyata ditutupi oleh kain putih. Mungkin maksudnya agar barang-barang yang memang dibiarkan ada di sana. Tidak sampai tertutup langsung oleh debu.

Dan terpaksalah Naruto harus membersihkan kamarnya dulu sebelum menempatinya.

**ccc**

**Skip**

**ccc**

Kurang lebih selama 20 menit, akhirnya Naruto selesai membenahi bawaannya dan menata ulang kamar lamanya.

"Rupanya masih jam setengah lima pagi"

Sambil berdecak pinggang didepan cermin. Naruto melipat lengan bajunya yang panjang sampai sebatas siku. Melakukan kegiatan bersih-bersih di saat subuh ternyata mampu memancing sedikit keringat untuk keluar dari pori-pori tubuhnya. Tapi, hal itu tidak sampai bisa membuat dirinya merasa terlalu gerah.

"Apa Sakura masih tidur ya?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Akhirnya Naruto terhenyak. Ia mengingat adanya satu makhluk lain yang juga tinggal dirumah ini.

"Akan aku pastikan dulu..." Naruto beranjak lagi.

Naruto lalu melangkah menuju ke kamar keponakan kecilnya, yang rupanya hanya terpaut usia lebih muda satu tahun darinya.

Usia Sakura saat ini masih 17 tahun dan gadis itu masih kelas 1 sma. Sedangkan Naruto, ia baru berusia 18 tahun jalan. Parahnya lagi baik Sakura maupun Naruto, mereka bersekolah di tempat yang sama.

Naruto lahir satu tahun sebelum kakak laki-lakinya menikah, yah bisa dibilang kedua orang tua Minato kebobolan saat bermain di atas ranjang, dan terciptalah Naruto kecil kedunia.

Karena ketidaksengajaan itulah, Naruto mendapat limpahan kasih sayang penuh dari kedua orang tuanya. Selepas Minato menikah dengan Kushina dan memilih untuk meninggalkan rumah aslinya.

**Ceklekkk!... Grekekkk!... **

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya cukup gemas. Pintu kamar Sakura masih terkunci. Tapi setelah ia menunduk, Naruto jadi malu sendiri. Rupanya ia tak melihat sebuah kunci yang bergelantungan bebas pada knop pintu itu.

"Dasar..." Desisnya dongkol setelah menyadari ketidakpekaannya.

**Ceklek... krieeettttt...**

Pintu pun sukses terbuka!

"Kenapa desain kamar ini dibuat sangat imut dan feminim?? Padahal pemiliknya terlihat semakin bertambah tomboy setiap hari..." Naruto bermonolog cukup pelan. Takut bila si pemilik kamar mengetahui keberadaanya.

"Ahhhh..." Naruto berdiri didekat ranjang sambil mendesah.

Lalu ia menunduk begitu sangat rendah, guna meneliti wajah Sakura yang masih tertidur pulas dengan posisi berbaring ke samping. Tepat menghadap ke arah Naruto yang masih berdiri.

"Ishh... Sejak kapan dia terlihat cantik saat tidur? Mataku pasti sudah rabun!" Cukup lama Naruto menunduk melihat wajah teduh Sakura yang tertidur.

Karena tak terima dengan kenyataan Sakura yang terlihat cantik saat tidur. Narut'pun lantas berjongkok, dengan pandangan yang masih terpaku penuh menatap wajah gadis itu.

"Bukan cantik! Tapi dia imut..." Koreksinya setelah kedua kornea sapphire itu memicing tajam saat melihat wajah keponakannya yang polos plus lugu ketika tidur.

"Nah, baiklah..." Akhirnya Naruto berdiri menyudahi aksi menatap wajah tidur keponakannya yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat. Naruto lalu melirik jam kecil di atas nakas.

"Sial sekarang masih jam lima pagi!~" Dengusnya agak sedikit gusar. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerang tapi Naruto masih bisa menahannya. Sepertinya jika Naruto melanjutkan tidurnya di kamar, hal itu akan bisa memulihkan staminanya.

Dengan sedikit senyuman, Naruto lantas berbalik hendak ingin meninggalkan kamar Sakura. Tapi setelah 3 langkah maju. Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti, dan berbalik lagi ke belakang. Ia menatap ranjang yang ditempati oleh dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Kelihatannya akan menyenangkan... Aku masih punya banyak waktu, kkkkkk~..." Seringai nakal tiba-tiba tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Naruto saat ini. Tapi yang jelas orang lain pasti akan segera paham dengan gelagat mencurigakan dari remaja sintal itu.

**ccc**

jangan lupa... lupa jangan...


	3. (5DWS) 3

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**5 day with stranger**

c

c

c

_Sakura pov_

Aku memetik setangkai bunga mawar merah yang ada dihadapanku. Entah bagaimana bisa aku terdampar disebuah lapangan luas yang penuh dengan jenis bunga kesukaanku. Tapi yang jelas, karena ketenangan dan indahnya pemandangan penuh bunga sejauh mata memandang, hal itu membuatku sangat bahagia.

Aku tersenyum lembut, sambil menatap bunga cantik yang ada digenggamanku. Perlahan tapi pasti, aku yang penasaran dengan aromanya perlahan langsung menghirup kelopak bunga mawar tersebut menggunakan indra penciumanku.

"Hhhmmm~... Harumnya..." Ucapanku lolos begitusaja karena terbuai oleh sensasi harumnya memanjakan pikiran.

Tapi setelah aku ingat-ingat, rasanya ada yang janggal dari aroma bunga mawar merah yang aku cium tadi. Aormanya sungguh berbeda dari kebanyakan bunga mawar lain yang biasanya dijual di toko-toko.

Yang aku rasakan saat mencium aroma mawar itu adalah bau manis seperti buah jeruk dan sensasi mins disaat yang bersamaa.

"Ah~ Tidak mungkin!"

Aku memekik, lantas mencekal lebih erat bunga mawar yang aku pegang. Sekali lagi aku menghirup aromanya, berusaha mencari kebenaran dari aroma asli bunga tersebut.

"Hmmmmm... Ini aneh! Kenapa rasanya seperti buah jeruk!!" Aku mengerang karena merasa tertipu.

_"Apa yang kau mimpikan hm~? Kenapa kau malah meremas kepalaku Sakura?"_

Samar-samar aku bisa mendengar suara serak yang sangat mengganggu. Suara itu seperti terbawa oleh angin. Aku sendiri tidak bisa melihat siapa gerangan yang berbicara padaku.

_Tak!_

Dan tiba-tiba semuanya gelap. Lapangan luas yang penuh dengan bunga itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Aku merasa jatuh, tertarik dan pada akhirnya tubuhku serasa berat. Sepertinya secara otomatis aku telah tersadar dari tidurku. Berarti lapangan penuh bunga yang aku lihat tadi hanyalah sebuah mimpi!

Perlahan-lahan aku mengerjapkan mataku. Aku sedikit merasa bingung, meskipun aku tau jika diriku masih berada dan berbaring diatas tempat tidur.

"Selamat pagi princess? Apa kau sudah puas meremas rambut seksiku yang indah itu?"

Suara itu lagi!

Aku'pun langsung melotot. Aku melirik tangan kananku yang sedang mencekal sesuatu, dan benda itu seperti serat sapu ijuk yang syukurnya memiliki tekstur sedikit agak lebih lembut.

"AAAAAA~...!"

Aku berteriak karena kaget dengan penampakan sebuah bulu, oh bukan!

Itu jelas-jelas penampakan sebuah rambut!

Tanpa sadar aku menggenggam beberapa helai rambut seseorang, ciri-ciri rambut itu, berpotongan pendek dengan warna orange cerah menyala. Setelah sadar sepenuhnya dari tidurku. Aku raflek terhuyung dan bergeser dari posisi awalku tadi.

Aku yang masih berteriak, langsung mengerahkan semua tenagaku untuk menjambak penuh rambut yang masih aku genggam tadi.

"AAAAAA~...!"

"Ahhhhhhkk~!... Sakura!"

Dia menyebut namaku!

"KAU!"

Aku menuding sosok yang sedang menggosok-gosok kepalanya setelah, rambutnya aku jambak dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Aww!!... Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura~" Itu suara rengekan yang menyebalkan darinya, membuatku jengkel seketika.

Aku kenal betul dengan pemilik suara serak-serak basah ini. Dia pasti orang itu!

"Kau!... Justru aku yang harusnya bertanya... Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku BAKA!!!!"

Aku menepuk keras badcover yang aku pakai sebagai selimut. Dan sepertinya, tepukan tanganku tak sengaja mengenai pahanya yang diselimuti juga oleh badcoverku. Sementara orang yang sempat meringis dihadapanku, hanya menatap diriku dengan pandangan polos.

"Aku menginap disini.. Memangnya tidak boleh?" Katanya begitu ringan tanpa rasa bersalah.

Aku'pun dibuat memanas oleh jawabannya.

"Hei!.. Bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke dalam kamarku bodoh!"

"Kamarmu tidak dikunci Sakura~" Jawabnya dengan cepat.

"Yaampun! Sudah berapa lama kau disini?"

Aku menepuk jidat atas keteledoranku yang lupa mengunci pintu kamar. Aku jelas marah bila ada orang asing yang menyusup ke dalam kamarku, saat aku masih terlelap tidur.

Tapi, setelah melihat wajah bodoh dari pamanku itu. Rasa kesalku meluntur dan digantikan dengan rasa malas saat berdebat dengannya.

Dia adalah Naruto!

Meskipun dia _'pamanku'_. Aku tidak akan pernah memanggil namanya dengan sopan!

Karena apa?

Karena Naruto itu, orang yang sering berlaku kurang ajar padaku! Jadi, menurutku dia tidak pantas dihormati sebagai seorang paman!

Tidak dirumah, tidak disekolah! Aku selalu bosan melihat wajah dan tingkahnya yang petakilan.

Aku sering menghindarinya karena, dia itu termasuk spesies manusia yang aneh. Tapi yang membuatku heran adalah, aku tidak tau apa yang membuat Naruto begitu populer disekolah.

Bahkan banyak dari teman-temanku yang mengaku secara terang-terangan jika mereka sangat menyukai Naruto dan mereka ingin sekali menjadi pacarnya.

Gila memang!

Kalau aku sih, jangan ditanya! Yang ada aku malah semakin jijiq padanya, jika sampai aku ikut-ikutan menyukainya!

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti orang gila padaku! Dan jawab pertanyaanku!!" Aku memperingatkannya, karena jujur saja tatapannya padaku itu sangat intens dibarengi cengiran aneh yang membuatku mual saat menatapnya balik.

"Aku baru saja tidur selama satu jam bersamamu... Dan menurutku itu masih kurang, tapi tidak apa-apa... aku sudah puas kok, saat melihatmu tidur dengan lelap sambil meremas rambutku, lalu mendesah begitu erotis. Yah... Aku rasa itu sepadan dengan usahaku yang harus bertamu ditengah subuh, karena permintaan Ibumu"

"Astaga!" Aku menunduk pasrah dan pusing dengan ucapannya.

Lihatkan?

Pamanku ini adalah orang yang sinting.

"JAM BERAPA SEKARANG?" Ucapku galak pada Naruto sambil mendorong dadanya.

"Pelan-pelan princess... Sekarang masih jam setengah tujuh pagi..."

"MINGGIR!!!..." Aku mengusir Naruto dengan tegas.

"Kau cantik saat baru bangun tidur, aku menyukainya"

Sayangnya bukannya takut. Naruto malah semakin menjadi-jadi menempel padaku.

"Kau pasti meledekku! LEBIH BAIK KAU KELUAR DARI KAMARKU NARUTO..."

Ok. Sekarang aku sudah menendang perutnya yang kotak-kotak. Karena perutnya berasa keras di telapak kakiku. Jadi aku tau usaha keranya untuk membentuk massa otot itu.

Aku benar-benar mengusirnya. Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar. Yang aku inginkan saat ini adalah, kepergiaan Naruto dari wilayah kamarku yang keramat ini.

Aku tau, jika hari ini. Ibuku mengutus Naruto untuk datang kerumah. Dan selama beberapa hari kedepan, si-parasit itu akan menginap disini, dia akan menemaniku selama Ibu melakukan perjalanan bisnis bersama teman sekantornya.

Sungguh, sebenarnya aku tidak mengharapkan kedatangan Naruto kemari. Aku sendiri sudah meyakinkan Ibu, jika aku akan baik-baik saja saat sendirian dirumah.

Lagipula, aku sudah besar dan bukan lagi anak kecil yang harus diawasi selama 24 jam penuh.

Ibuku tidak bisa mempercayakan keselamatanku, karena dia sangat khawatir jika akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padaku.

Maka dari itu, Ibu meminta Naruto untuk menemaniku.

Masalahnya!

Apakah aku betah selama beberapa hari kedepan akan ditemani oleh pamanku yang otaknya sudah bergeser jauh sampai ke dengkul itu?

Karena usiaku yang hanya berselisih satu tahun dibawah Naruto, aku lebih sering melihat dan menganggap Naruto itu seperti temanku, rival sekaligus musuh disaat yang bersamaan.

Aku sendiri juga tidak yakin jika, Naruto akan menganggapku sebagai keponakannya karena sikapnya yang terlalu cari perhatian padaku.

Hanya didepan Kakek-Nenek dan kedua orangtuaku sikap Naruto akan berubah total. Dari bocah yang konyol menjadi remaja cendekiawan, wikipedia berjalan, serta kepribadian bak kaum sultan yang memegang teguh etika kesopanan. Semua sifat fake-nya itu akan keluar sebagai topeng sempurna untuk menutupi sifat kebocahan yang sengaja Naruto tunjukan hanya padaku!

"PRINCESS CEPATLAH MANDI... SETELAH ITU TURUNLAH UNTUK SARAPAN, KARENA HARI INI KOKI NARUTO YANG AKAN MEMASAK SARAPAN SPESIAL UNTUKMU!!..."

Aku menutup telinga, teriakan pamanku yang bodoh itu terdengar sampai ke rumah tetangga. Tanpa menjawabnya, aku langsung membanting pintu kamar mandi dan menyiram sekujur tubuhku yang masih berbalut piama dengan air dingin dari shower.

**ccc**


	4. (5DWS) 4

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**5 day with stranger**

c

c

c

_Naruto pov_

Aku kadang bingung, entah sejak kapan rasanya aku mulai begitu menyukai gadis itu. Sialnya gadis yang aku taksir setengah mati itu, ternyata masih memiliki ikatan darah denganku.

Aku pun tak menyangka, mengapa hatiku malah memilihnya sebagai gadis yang harus, aku cintai di sisa hidupku yang masih panjang ini. Maksudku, aku memang mudah dekat dengan beberapa gadis.

Tapi jantungku tak pernah mau berdetak kencang dan gugup luar biasa seperti, yang aku rasakan saat aku bersama dengan Sakura. Itulah alasannya mengapa aku menganggap gadis-gadis lain hanya sebatas teman akrab saja. Karena memang aku tidak merasakan kemistri khusus dengan mereka.

Sakura... Menurutku dia gadis yang manis walaupun perangainya agak tomboy.

Mungkin karena sebelum kakakku bercerai dengan Kushina, aku sempat tinggal lama dengan mereka. Aku melewati hari-hariku bersama Sakura. Mulai dari aktivitas baru bangun, sampai mulai tidur di malam hari kami selalu berdua. Jadi, rasanya aku sudah terbiasa bersamanya.

Dan aku rasa semenjak kami menginjak masa perpisahan di junior high school, aku pribadi merasa mulai tertarik pada Sakura.

Dimana mataku selalu tertuju padanya. Apapun yang dia lakukan aku harus mengetahuinya, aku kadang tanpa sadar mulai bersikap konyol agar aku berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Tapi pada akhirnya, aku malah membuat diriku sendiri malu.

Yah, malaupun aku sukses mempermalukan diriku sendiri hanya untuk Sakura. Tapi serius, aku tidak pernah merasa menyesal telah menistakan diri sendiri. Karena pada dasarnya aku cukup puas saat melihat Sakura tertawa atau jengkel dengan ulahku.

Jujur saja saat aku tau kami satu sekolah di Senior high school yang sama. Aku sangat senang, dan entah kenapa semakin hari aku melihat Sakura terus tumbuh lalu berubah menjadi remaja yang anggun dan cantik. Walaupun sikapnya mulai acuh padaku, karena dia malu menyapaku saat Sakura sedang bersama dengan teman-temannya yang high class. Tapi sungguh aku baik-baik saja!

c

c

c

c

Aku bersyukur ketika kakakku -Minato dan istrinya mempercayaiku untuk menjaga Sakura. Aku pasti akan melindungi gadis itu dengan segenap jiwa dan raga, karena aku sangat mencintainya.

Aku berani menunjukan rasa sayang dan rasa cintakku secara blak-blakkan pada Sakura. Karena aku adalah tipe orang yang jujur, tapi reaksi yang Sakura berikan sangat jauh dari ekspetasiku. Meskipun begitu aku tidak boleh kecewa!

Mungkin Sakura hanya belum paham akan maksudku atau dia yang kurang peka akan kodeku selama ini.

Yah, biarkan saja dulu Sakura beradaptasi dengan perasaan baru yang tumbuh di hatinya. Dia kan anak kecil yang masih labil!

Bahkan aku berani bertaruh jika Sakura, pasti belum merasakan apa itu yang dinamakan cinta monyet.

Sejak aku mendeklarasikan diri telah menyukai Sakura, aku malah mulai menyukai warna pink juga. Aku mulai mengoleksi dan memiliki banyak barang yang berwarna pink, mulai dari baju kaus, jaket, sisir, sikat gigi, sendok, mangkuk dan aksesoris-lainnya.

Aku tidak merasa malu untuk membeli barang-barang imut itu. Sebab disetiap kali aku melihat benda berwarna pink, aku malah semakin merindukan Sakura.

Ayah dan Ibuku juga tidak akan protes bila mereka melihatku memakai barang-barang dengan warna soft itu. Sebab mereka juga sependapat jika barang-barang itu, adalah sebagai pengobat rindu dari satu-satunya cucu perempuan yang mereka miliki. Alibi yang sempurna!

Pagi ini aku sangat senang!

Aku bisa tidur berdua dengannya, aku akan memasak sarapan untuknya dan tentu saja selama 5 hari kedepan, hanya ada aku dan Sakura di rumah ini.

Oh astaga!!!...

Ini adalah hadiah terindah yang penah terwujud nyata di hidupku.

Terimakasih kakak ipar karena kau telah mempercayaiku untuk menjaga Sakura. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu!!

c

c

c

Aku adalah seorang laki-laki yang pandai memasak. Alasannya karena aku memiliki keinginan untuk menjadi koki dan mendirikan restoran sendiri suatu saat nanti.

Dan syukurnya berkat keahlianku dalam urusan dapur, sekarang aku bisa mengaplikasikan ilmuku untuk menyenangkan hati princessku.

Aku akan memasakan makanan yang spesial untuknya. Beruntungnya dapur kakak ipar sudah berisi prabotan dan bahan makanan yang lengkap, jadi aku bisa memasak apapun sesukaku hari ini.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Aku mendengar ada langkah kaki yang mendekat. Hm.. Aku rasa Sakura sudah datang, dan dia pasti sudah merasa sangat lapar.

Aku langsung memutar badanku. Dan jelas saja princessku, duduk di depan pantry dengan mata yang masih sayu dan rambut berantakan. Ia memakai kardigan biru dongker yang kebesaran serta tangtop di bagian dalamnya. Sialan mengapa dia terlihat sangat menggoda dengan pakaian itu!!?...

Aku hanya bisa meraung dalam hati!

Beberapa bulan tak melihatnya bagun pagi, membuatku makin bersemangat memandangi setiap lekuk tubuh indahnya pagi ini.

"Kau lapar princess?" Tanyaku.

"Kapan kau akan pergi dari sini?" Ucapnya sinis.

Itu bukan jawaban yang ingin aku dengar.

Akupun mendekat kearahnya.

Dan,

Brraaakkk!!...

Aku menggebrak meja marmer pantry dengan kedua tanganku, serta langsung mendekatkan wajahku padanya.

"Sampai Ibumu memintaku untuk pergi.. Dan sebelum itu terjadi, harusnya kau senang karena aku akan menemanimu setiap hari seperti dulu..."

"Enyahlah dari hadapanku!" Ujarnya dengan nada kebencian.

Aku mulai tersulut dengan tingkahnya!

"Baiklah... Setidaknya makanlah dulu sarapanmu..."

Aku sedikit mendesah dan langsung menghidangkan banyak makanan hasil masakanku pada Sakura.

"Ini tidak beracun kan??" Aku sangat terusik sekaligus gemas, ketika melihat Sakura mencium potongan daging berbumbu lada hitam dengan ujung sumpit yang mengarah padaku.

Aku yang masih berdiri didekat pantry sambil menenteng satu gelas susu hangat hanya mendecih pelan. Lalu akupun menyambar potongan daging lezat itu dihadapan wajahnya.

"Lihat?? Aku tidak matikan??" Balasku sedikit sarkas usai aku menelan daging masakanku.

"Makanlah aku tak akan meracunimu princess..."

"Baiklah... Aku percaya, selamat makan!" Katanya sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya sebelum benar-benar memulai sarapannya.

Melihat Sakura yang makan dengan lahap, akupun tak kuasa menahan tanganku untuk tidak menyentuh surai merah mudanya. Aku mengusap-ngusap lembut pucuk kepalanya. "Makanlah yang banyak princess!" Kataku cukup manis.

"Jangan menggangguku! Kau membuatku tidak nyaman!!..." Dia mengacaukan kesukaanku.

"Kau cantik..." Balasku.

"Berhenti bicara, atau aku akan mogok makan!" Ancaman itu sukses membuatku terkekeh renyah.

"Lakukanlah jika kau bisa... Tapi sepertinya kau sangat menyukai masakanku princess... Dan tolong jangan menyakiti perasaanku lagi dengan selalu bersikap dingin padaku. Kau tau, jika aku sangat merindukanmu yang selalu bersikap manis padaku..."

Sakura menatapku tajam. Aku masih setia berdiri di balik meja pantry menghadap lurus kearahnya.

"Apa maksudmu??" Tudingnya.

Akupun langsung menyerangnya. Aku rasa sekaranglah saat yang tepat untuk mengobrol berdua dan mulai meluruskan kekusutan hubungan kami.

"Jangan membenciku... Itu sangat menyakitkan! Aku tidak tau apa salahku padamu, sampai kau bersikap acuh dan menyebalkan padaku... Aku sangat merindukan Sakura yang dulu... Aku rindu sosok Sakura yang lengket dan manja padaku!"

Aku melihat dia terkekeh remeh. Ok! Seperti biasa dia mulai memandang rendah perasaanku. Yaampun dari mana Sakura kecilku, belajar hal buruk seperti itu??

Princessku sudah berubah manjadi iblis!

"Aku rasa, aku punya banyak alasan mengapa aku harus menjauh dan mulai berpura-pura untuk tidak mengenalmu di depan umum..." Simbing Sakura.

Aku agak sedikit kecewa dan... Kesal!

"Beritau aku!"

"Aku rasa, kau bisa menebaknya sendiri... Dan mulailah sadar diri jika, kau adalah parasit dihidupku! Kau menggangguku!... Kau paman yang menyebalkan!!.." Kalimat itu terucap untukku. Sebelum dia pergi.

Sakura mengakhiri sarapannya dengan mangkuk nasi yang bersih. Bahkan lauk yang aku masak untuknya juga hanya bersisa sedikit. Dia lapar, dan aku tau itu. Tapi Sakura sangat tsundere untuk mengungkapkan betapa ia menikmati jamuan sarapan dariku.

Sakura sangat tsundere pada semua hal!

Dari nada bicaranya saja, aku bisa menebak isi hati, pikiran dan lidahnya tidak singkron satu sama lain.

Aku harus bersabar untuk mengurus princessku itu!

**ccc**

ega lagi libur hehehe

selamat berlibur :)


End file.
